Changes
by awsum-loser
Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his “love” like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack
1. A Change of Heart well kinda

If you're a major fan of JackxKimiko you might want to leave now. Anyway this wasn't my idea. That credit goes to Rainbow Worrier, I'm just writing it and adding a few things, but it's still Rainbow's basic plot. So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his "love" like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack

------------

Jack laid under the clear night sky thinking the hardest he could. What could have been a wonderful night for anyone else was a miserable one for him. The sky was a dark shade of purple, you could see all the stars, and he was laying in a lush green field, but his problem was it was only him…

Earlier that day Jack had gone to that open field to retrieve a Shen Gong Wu, but once again he was made into a fool and lost the Shen Gong Wu. He didn't even make it into a showdown. He was the first there and almost had it, but Kimiko had kicked him out of her way and he landed where he still laid. He didn't even try to go after her; from the minute he saw her he knew he had already lost.

Kimiko… Jack couldn't get her off his mind. It had been this way for weeks. He definitely had a crush on the girl. Jack believed if she knew him better, she'd certainly feel the same way toward him, but how was Jack to get closer to Kimiko?

Then it hit him.

He could give up on ruling the world…

And join the fight for _good_.

Evil wasn't treating him as well as he thought it would anyway. He defiantly wasn't getting anywhere or anything out of being evil. Jack had thought it'd make him rich, popular, happy, and most of all he thought he'd get the chicks. But no, nothing.

So as he lay there under the dusky night sky he decided it was time for a change. The "xiaolin losers" had just let the "hick's" sister redeem herself. Maybe they'd give him a chance. And if they were to give him that chance then he could get closer to the dragon of fire.

So Jack decided that the next day he would go to the Xiaolin Temple and smoothly ask if he could stay and train with them.

-----

"Please! Please! I need someone to help me fight my inner evil!" Jack whined latched onto Master Fung's leg. They were in the main room of the temple. Jack was definitely being _smooth_.

Master Fung sighed "If you can truly-"

Jack jumped off of Master Fung's leg and started flailing his arms "But I have no where else to go! Except home, but I can't-"

"Well it's that no good scoundrel Jack Spicer! What are you doin' here?" Jesse, the "hick's" sister, yelled entering the room.

"There is no need to worry. Jack is only here to apologize." Master Fung calmly reassured her.

"AND Master Fung was just about to say that I can begin training at the temple." Jack insisted.

Master Fung sighed again "Yes, Jack. If you truly want to, you can stay."

"I'm not taking no for an answer! I came here to- What? I can stay?… _Really_?" Master Fung nodded. Jack through his arms up in the air and screamed out "YES!"

"Master Fung, you can't be serious, lettin' this no good mama's boy, that'll just switch sides again, come and live in the temple with us! He'll just ruin everything!" Jesse yelled.

Master Fung shut his eyes and started to walk away. As he did he softly said "It's the xiaolin way."

Jesse stood on one side of the room and Jack stood on the other. "So where's Kimiko?" Jack innocently asked not wanting to waist any time.

Jesse glared back at the redhead, she didn't seem to have heard his question. She then spat out "You better watch yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get right on that. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?" Jesse just crossed her arms and continued to glare "I'm guessing that's a no…"

"Why are you really here? Gonna steal all our Shen Gong Wu or did ya' just realize you're a loser?"

"The second one." Jack answered bluntly.

Jesse struggled to hold back a smile and still act tough and serious "You better be telling the truth _or else._"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Or else what…?" Jesse still just glared "Ok. I'll just go now." Jack said pointing to the exit.

"You better not try anything funny, _or else_."

"Yeah, I got it. I have to be a good boy, 'or else'." Jack waved his arms around as he said "or else".

After Jack left Jesse couldn't help but smile and let out a small giggle.

-----

Jack ran through the Xiaolin temple on the look out for Kimiko. He'd only looked through half of the temple and was already tired. Then he tripped over something or rather someone.

"There you are!" Shouted the green dragon, Dojo.

"Huh?" Jack murmured as he picked himself up.

"Master Fung told me to come and find you to give you you're robes and show you you're room, but you must have been hiding or something…" Dojo kept mumbling.

"Huh?" Jack repeated still confused.

"Anyway, you're rooms right through that door, your robes are already in there. You'll be sharing the room with the others." Dojo said pointing to one of the many doors around them. They were out in the courtyard surrounded by separate building all part of the temple.

"I remember." Jack said quietly.

Dojo began to laugh "I would think you're trying to pull something, but you've lost you're drive completely! Ha, ha, you haven't gotten a Shen Gong Wu in how long? Three- four months now? Ha, ha!"

"Shut-up!" Jack shouted defensively "Do you want me here or not?"

Dojo put one of his fingers up to his chin and began to tap it "Not really…"

Jack's anger began to show now as his blank stare became an annoyed glare "You didn't have to answer." He said flatly.

Dojo smiled "But aren't you glad I did?" Jack's expression answered his question, but being Dojo he ignored it "Hurry up and change into your robes! You don't want to be late for your first day of training."

As Jack walked into his new 'room' he mumbled something about having to wear pajamas again.

------------

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then please review!


	2. Ahhh! A Dilemma!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his "love" like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack

------------

Over the weeks Jack got used to the idea of being on the good side, he actually started to like it. The others also got used to having Jack on their side, though they didn't like it so much. Even if they didn't like him they all started to be nicer to him. They even treated him like a friend.

You might think this is a good thing but for Jack it wasn't. They _all_ treated him as a friend, well not all, Jesse still picked on him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Kimiko. She was defiantly nicer to him now that he was on the Xiaolin side, but she never took real interest in him as a person instead of just a teammate.

So three weeks into being at the temple Jack lost the little patience he had. He rashly decided he was going to confess his feelings to Kimiko. He rushed to his 'door' determined to get this off his chest. He lifted the curtain that separated his room from the main room when his eyes fell upon the girl of his dreams, but there was somebody else with her.

It was none other than the ever so charming Raimundo. Jack glared as he saw Rai joke with Kimiko. His glare became stronger as he saw Kimiko flirt with him. Jack noticed they did this every day, but hoped they'd never be more than friends.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't even notice him. Jack kept starring at them wondering what Kimiko saw in that 'thick headed macho loser', when 'the thick headed macho loser' began to leave, but to Jack's dismay Kimiko fallowed. He leaned back on the wall slowly inching down back to the ground and hatefully mumbling about the wind dragon.

Jack was annoyed, confused, and most of all jealous. His angry thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone sigh. The shock made him fall the rest of the way to the ground "H-hey, who's there?" Jack was sure he was alone and didn't want to show any signs that he liked Kimiko.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Asked a dazed sounding girl from one of the other 'rooms'.

"What? Raimundo getting all over Kimiko?" Jack said bitterly. He put his hands over his mouth as soon he realized what he let slip out.

He heard another sigh "Don't ya think there just perfect for each other?"

Jack gritted his teeth "Not exactly." He was glad that Jesse didn't catch what he'd meant, but furious that he wasn't just overly jealous and seeing things that weren't there. Kimiko actually did like 'the macho loser'.

"What do ya mean not exactly?" Jesse asked wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

Jack couldn't tell her the real reason so he had to come up with something "Well… Um, sure they _like_ each other and all… but, um, I… I don't think they'd, um, ever tell each other-"

"That's just what I was thinkin!" Jesse shouted excitedly cutting Jack off "You're pretty good when it comes to feelins."

Jack couldn't tell if she was making fun of him or if she really meant it. Being Jack he took it the negative way "What do mean? That I'm _emotional_?"

"Well now that I think about it you are kinda emo-"

"I'm not emotional! How could _I_ be emotional? Girls are emotional! Do I look like a girl? No!" Jack shouted barging into Jesse's 'room'. It wasn't the comment she made that'd made him so mad, it was the same anger from seeing Kimiko flirt with someone other than him.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! But after seein' ya get all worked up over me sayin' you were good with feelins, it's obvious you are emotional!" Jesse argued sending a piercing stare in Jack direction.

"That's not what made me so mad!"

"Then why are you so angry?" Jesse asked, not even yelling.

Jack was about to say 'Because I just had my heart torn into a million pieces!' (Haha! He sounds so emo!) but luckily stopped himself. "Well…" Sadly he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey, I think I know why…" Jesse said as she scratched her chin.

As soon as Jack heard these words he shrunk back "No! No! I just- It's not true! Don't tell anyone!"

"What don't you want me to tell anyone? Hmmm? Could it be that- no! Jack Spicer evil boy genius wouldn't ever!" Jesse began to laugh, but to Jack it didn't sound like any other laugh. It sounded like pure evil laughter, actually it sounded a lot like the laugh he used to want.

Jack got down on his knees "Please! Please! Keep your mouth shut! It's hard enough as it is seeing those two together all the time."

Jesse started to gain her composure back "Ok-ok! I won't tell anyone about how you love to play match maker."

"Huh?" Jack said bluntly.

"I know it may be hard to believe that I'm helping you out, but I like to play match maker myself. And ya don't need to be so sensitive about havin' a sensitive side" Jesse thought she had it all figured out.

"Huh?" Jack repeated still in shock.

Jesse sighed "Are you really that thick headed?" Jack's blank stare gave the answer away "We're gonna hook Kimiko and Raimundo up!"

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"Do I really need to repeat it?" Jesse asked clearly annoyed.

"No, but why do I need to help? You said you liked to do this sort of stuff." He had to find a way out of this.

"Ya said you like this sort of stuff too. Anyway you do know the most about Kim and it's not like you got anything better to do. So why not?"

Now Jack was in quite the dilemma. If he said he didn't want to help Jesse would figure out that he liked Kimiko (he was lucky she hadn't already) and Jesse would tell Kimiko for sure. The other option was for him to agree and set up Kimiko and Raimundo, but how would he bring himself to commit such a gruesome crime? He sighed "It's not like I got anything better to do…"

------------

Yeah it's short, but I'm gonna update really soon! Promise! Please review! Tell me whatcha think! Please!


	3. Plans and Pain

Yay! Other people like this story! I'm beginning to like this couple too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his "love" like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack

------------

The next day Jesse and Jack worked for hours to make a plan that had the slightest chance of being successful. Their plan was to trick Kimiko and Raimundo into admitting their feelings, but not to each other. The plan was for them to tell Jesse and Jack. Of course Jack didn't want to have anything to do with this, but he was pretty much forced to. Jesse was to get Kimiko to tell her and Jack had the task of getting Raimundo to tell him if he liked Kimiko or not.

"You're kidding, right? Guys don't talk about that kind of stuff!" Jack shouted to Jesse as they walked toward the dinning area of the temple. But he already knew there was no way out of this.

"Well, then just act like you know he likes her, or like you like Kimiko. Yeah! You should do that! And then he'll get all jealous for sure!"

"I can think of something myself." Jack said bitterly as they walked into the dinning room.

"Whatever. My idea would work for sure. I doubt you'll even think of one." Before Jack could yell about how he was an evil genius Jesse squealed "Look! They're sitting by each other! And he's flirting with her!" Jesse whispered excitedly. She was shocking Jack even more each second, he had no idea she was the slightest bit girly. Then they both took their sets across from each other.

The meal went as usual, Clay ate almost everything on the table, Raimundo teased Kimiko, Omi asked about the strange things Jesse spoke of "Who is this McDonalds you speak of?", Dojo explaining things to Omi, Master Fung eating with his eyes closed probably pretending to be somewhere else, and of course Jack glared in Rai's direction. Dinner went as normal as it could go. After dinner Jesse and Jack went their separate ways to fulfill their plan.

------------

Jack walked into Jesse's room feeling worse than before. "It didn't work." He said sourly collapsing onto Jesse's "bed".

Jesse looked him over from the floor where she was reading a magazine. She noticed that he had a black eye and raised an eyebrow "What exactly did you say?"

Jack groaned "I'm in to much pain! I can't speak! I'm going to go now…" He whined.

"Jack! Why didn't you say what I told you to say?" Jesse was furious, how could Jack screw this up? All he had to do was find out if Raimundo liked Kimiko.

"Calm down! I still found out that he does in fact like her." After saying this Jack was once again in a horrible mood.

Jesse narrowed her eyes suspiciously "If you didn't say what I told you to say than what did you say?"

"Well…" Jack began to laugh nervously "It's kind of funny actually… I started the _conversation _by asking what he thought about Kimiko… and he just said 'She's ok I guess.'… And then I stared ranting about how they'd never work out and how Kimiko is to good for him… than he punched me…"

Jesse looked stunned "Kinda funny?" Jesse asked eyeing Jack. He cringed, was she mad at him… again? "That's hilarious! And the fact that it actually worked is great! I guess you didn't need that much help!"

"What do you mean 'that much'? I did that all on my own!" And not to mention by accident…

"You wouldn't of thought to make him jealous if it wasn't for me!" Jesse proudly shouted back.

"Whatever! I did that all on my own! It was my idea and I did it so… Yeah!" Jack yelled back.

"You can't even come up with a good come back! You really think you could of come up with that plan on your own?" Jesse shouted.

Jack took a second to think "Hey, I-"

"What are you two fighting about?" Kimiko asked coming into the room. Jack and Jesse both starred at the girl as if they were seeing a ghost.

"We were just, ya know fighting… because Jack said he can beat everyone here in a showdown and I don't think he can! Right Jack?" Jesse explained elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"Oh yeah! I so could!" Jack fallowed her lead, but unfortunately Kimiko saw Jesse elbow Jack in the ribs.

Kimiko smiled "Oh, I see." She said before she left. She thought she had it all figured out.

Jesse and Jack both sighed when she left. "That was close." Jack said.

"Ya think?" Jesse asked.

"Um, yeah! That's why I said it!" Jack answered angrily.

"Be quiet! We don't want her, or anyone else for that matter, to come in here!" Jesse whispered.

"Whatever." Jack retorted looking away. The pain from his black eye made him remember why he was in Jesse's room in the first place. "Now what are we going to do about this whole Kimiko lose- Raimundo thing?"

Jesse took a few seconds to think it over "Well, I did see this one thing on TV once." She started.

"Was it the magic bullet? I saw that infomercial and it was awesome! It can cut up-"

"That's not what I'm talkin' about!" Jesse yelled. She quickly covered her mouth after she did so. "I was talking about writing love letters for the both of them. We'll write them, but the letter to Raimundo will say it's from Kimiko and vice versa." Jesse explained.

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" Jack asked trying to hide his anger.

"Because I just thought of it, duh!" Jesse bluntly answered.

Jack starred at her blankly "That sounded like something I would say."

Jesse made a face like she was going to be sick "I've been hanging around you far to long."

"Well it's just been dandy working with you!" Jack changed his tone. "Can't I please take a nap before we start one of your crazy plans again? Please?" Jack smiled sweetly and fluttered his girly eyelashes.

Jesse smiled "Now how could I say no to that?" Jack grinned hearing her good-natured tone "You got ten minutes!" She shouted now angry. "I'm going go get some nice paper from my brother. It's kinda weird that he has all that nice stuff…"

------------

Jesse walked back into her room holding a pile of fancy paper, envelopes, and other related items in her arms. Clay had kept her in his room for a good 45 minutes showing her all of his stationary and picking color schemes. She set it all neatly by her 'bed'.

As she looked around her 'room' she noticed a sleeping Jack Spicer deeply asleep on her 'bed'. As he slept she gazed over the redhead. She noticed how messy his neon orange hair was, how badly applied his eyeliner was, and how glow in the dark his ghost white skin was. But strangely none of these qualities annoyed her. Instead they brought a curvy smile to her face. Maybe he wasn't all bad in two aspects…

But of course this curvy smile soon became a yelling mouth as she woke Jack up.

------------

YAYZ! There's chapter three! Please review! Tell me what you think so far, please!


	4. Love Letters & Heartbreak

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his "love" like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack

------------

"Wake up Jack!" Shouted Jesse for about the third time.

"Oh, come on! Just five more minutes!" Jack plead as he put Jesse's pillow over his head.

"You've been sleepin' in my bed for an hour already! If ya don' get out of it right now I'll never be able to bring myself to sleep n' it again!" Jesse commanded as she attempted to keep her voice down. It was pretty late now, almost eleven, and everyone else was already in bed. She had spent fifteen minutes trying to write the love letters but got stuck. That's when she decided it was time to wake up the ever so helpful Jack Spicer.

Jack groaned from under the pillow "Fine!" His muffled voice shouted. He through the pillow off his face "What do you want me to do now? 'Cause if it's another suicide mission involving Raimundo, I'm not doing it! "

Jesse was afraid to say it, but knew she had too "I-I need help writing the letters. But-"

"Ha! You think you're so smart, but you have to ask me, the idiot, for help!" Jack began to laugh until he realized: "You never called me an idiot, did you?" Jesse shook her head which indicated it was a no. "Um… Anyway, do you want _me_ to write the letters or what?"

Jesse gave him a stare as if he'd ask the most obvious question in history "I'm going to write 'em. I don't think they'd have the same affect if they look like a preschooler wrote 'em." Jack's heavy stare soon became a displeased glare, but before he could deny it Jesse began to speak again. "What I do need help with is what I should write." Jesse turned a light shade of pink after she said this. She had to ask Jack Spicer what to write in a love letter. Now how pathetic could a girl get?

"It's easy. Just put 'I love you like a fat kid loves cake!' or something. Actually, on Raimundo's you should put 'Kimiko I'm stalk-" His words were cut short by Jesse.

"Yeah, that's real convincing. We have to make it seem like it's real. Ya know?"

Jack knew exactly what she meant, but didn't want to take any part in it. "Not really…"

Jesse sighed "We have to make the feelings seem real, like we're actually in love." Jack gave her a funny look "No! Not like _we're_ in love with each other!" Jesse's face was now flaming red. "What I mean is, we have to put real feelings that we know in 'em."

"Oh I get it. That's why you're not writing one. If you did it would be full of anger." Jack remarked.

Jesse narrowed her eyes "Ha. Ha. Now what should I write in the letter to Raimundo?"

"Raimundo I hate you. You smell-"

"Jack! I'm askin' you for help! Not to screw the whole thing up!"

"Then why don't you write the stupid letters!" Jack shouted back at the cowgirl.

"I told you I can't." Jesse said as her face became tinted pink again.

Jack sighed "No, don't talk that way Jesse. I believe you can. Are you motivated yet?" Jack said dully. He was trying to avoid getting all worked up again. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

Jesse sighed and closed her eyes "If you laugh I'll kill you." She then opened her eyes and starred straight at Jack. "I can't write either of 'em on my own 'cause, well, I've never really been in love or anything even close for that matter. So I just can't…. Now can you _please_ help me?" She spoke in a small voice and her face was pretty red now. So red that Jack noticed for the first time. He began to take pity on the girl, maybe he could help her. Then he remembered what helping her would do- Get Kimiko and Raimundo together. That's when Jack finally realized that he had actually made a _real_ friend and friends always help each other, right?

"Well, on the letter to Kimiko you could write how beautiful she is… And you could write how unbearable it is to spend a day without even seeing her… And even the small things she says to m- Raimundo mean so much…."

"Jack, that's great! What else?" Jesse continued to write what Jack confessed, but she had no idea that this was the way he really felt about Kimiko. If it wasn't so late Jack probably wouldn't have made the choice he made, but he did. He actually made the decision of helping Jesse and breaking his own heart.

After they finished Kimiko's letter they moved onto Raimundo's. All they did was copy what they wrote in the letter to Kimiko, but made it sound more like it was Kimiko writing it. And of course they had to put the magic words "I think you're hot" somewhere in there too. Once both letters were finished Jesse slipped them under the recipients doors- or rather curtains. But strangely Jack didn't complain. Maybe he had matured, or more likely it was because he had woken up at six in the morning and it was now one in the morning. You can be the judge. Anyway, after they delivered the letters they both went their separate ways and went to bed.

------------

Jack's eyes flew open. He couldn't believe what he had done the night before. He ruined any chance that he could of had with Kimiko, and by choice! But why? He didn't dwell on the thought. Instead he jumped out of bed and headed for Kimiko's 'room'- maybe she hadn't found the letter yet. But on his way to her 'room' he soon learned that she had found it.

"Jack! Have you seen Raimundo?" Kimiko asked Jack in an oddly happy tone.

"No, why?" He feared the answer.

Kimiko smiled, but it wasn't because of Jack "Well if you really need to know, he wrote me the sweetest most romantic letter I've ever gotten! He told me exactly how he felt about me! And told me to meet him in the garden tonight! I can't believe he actually feels that way about me! I've liked him for awhile now, but I never knew he felt the same way!" She didn't even seem to care who she was talking to. If she was talking to Chase Young or Wuya she probably would have said the same thing.

"Well that's cool I guess…" Jack said. This time he didn't need to hide any anger, he wasn't the least bit mad. Instead he was crushed.

"I know it's kind of cliché, but it is Raimundo that sent it to me! And even he's not dense enough to pull a prank like this! Isn't it just so romantic?" With her dazed expression, she probably wouldn't have noticed if he said it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard about.

But he didn't "Yes, it is so 'romantic'. Woo-hoo." Jack waved his right index finger as he said "Woo-hoo" in his bitter tone .

"Well I'm going to go find Rai now. If you see him can you tell him to find me, please?" Kimiko asked Jack still not noticing his despaired stature.

Jack sighed "Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks Jack! You really are a good friend." Kimiko said, then she gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and left. He stood their more depressed than ever. Now he _knew_ she wasn't interested in him, not even the least bit. It was always Raimundo.

------------

I think this chapter was kinda sad, but that's the way the story goes. Anyway please review! It'll mean a lot to me! Thanx!


	5. Love and Fights fun fun!

You all rock! Thanks for reviewing! And please review this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his "love" like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack

------------

After the incident that happened earlier that morning Jack sat at the breakfast table stirring his oatmeal, still with the sulking stare. Everyone else seemed careless and happy, yet Jack wasn't. He didn't seem to notice anyone around him other than _her_- and of course the guy she was starring at in her whimsical way, Raimundo.

Jack tried to focus on his breakfast, but couldn't. He tediously began to stir his oatmeal with more force trying to forget about what was going on and how he'd played a part in it. But as the day progressed he soon learned he couldn't just forget it. This was because of the way Kimiko and Raimundo kept acting during training, and of course what Jesse was talking about- how sweet Rai and Kim were. She also mentioned how sweet it was for Jack to help his friends get together, but Jack was to busy with thoughts of regret to catch it.

"Ya know, when ya first came here, to the temple, I didn't really think you'd changed. But now I _know_ you've never actually been evil. You're actually a pretty good friend." Jesse admitted to Jack as she blushed a faint shade of pink. But Jack was to caught up in his sulking to acknowledge a complement form anyone.

As the day slowly turned to night Jack felt even worse. He'd hoped that Kimiko and Raimundo would have a conflict when, or rather if, they found out neither of them wrote a letter, but they never did. The emotional boy's smallest amount of hope disappeared. Ten o'clock began to creep up, which was the time Jesse had put for the two to meet at the garden. Jack got up and headed for Jesse's room, she wanted to see if their plan would work as it happened. Before he reached her room she came out still in a good mood.

"I barrowed my brother's binoculars so we'll be able to see better." Jesse said happily.

"Yeah, I know what binoculars do." Jack remarked rudely.

Jesse raised an eyebrow "What's eatin' you?"

"Nothing is eating me! I'm fine!" Jack shouted out in annoyance "Now can we just go already?"

"Yeah…." Jesse answered, but wasn't sure if she was answering correctly.

When Jack and Jesse had finally gotten themselves situated they waited for their plan to fall into place. The two were ducked down in a distant tree from the center of the garden. They sat on one of the thick branches pointing toward the center of the garden, luckily the branch had enough leaves on it to hide both Jesse and Jack. Kimiko was the first to arrive. She waited a few minutes alone. "He's probably going to stand her up!" Jack commented quietly in a slightly happy tone.

Jesse grabbed Jack's arm and looked at his watch "It's only 9:53! He still has seven minutes before he's even late!" Jesse whispered.

Two minutes later a very well-groomed Raimundo made his way into the garden. As soon as Raimundo and Kimiko saw each other they blushed…

------------

It had been almost an hour of sitting in a tree and Jack had yet to complain about _anything_. He had sat there in pure silence not uttering one word. Jesse on the other hand had been updating Jack on everything that she saw through the binoculars "Now they're sitting on the rim of the fountain!" She'd squeal. Jack would just glare at her, but she was too caught up in the two lovebirds before her that she didn't notice- until she realized she wasn't being pestered by stupid comments.

Jesse dropped the binoculars from her eyes and stared at Jack. He looked blank and this made Jesse know he was upset. "That's it Jack! Now I know there is something wrong with you! And I don't mean the usual brain damage."

Jack's blank expression soon became a glare once again "Thank you so much, Jesse. That's the way to cheer someone up!"

"Well, ya did say there was nothin' wrong with ya." Jack just looked away after Jesse said this. Jesse went back to gazing at the Raimundo and Kimiko "Jack! Look they're kissing!" She handed him the binoculars, but he refused to take them.

"I'm out of here." He stated. Looking off into the distance, but unfortunately Kimiko was off into the distance kissing Raimundo.

Jesse caught a sight of Jack's face as he stared past her- he looked devastated. She turned around hoping that he saw a bug, but that wasn't it. Her eyes went wide as she realized why Jack was so upset. It made so much sense, she couldn't believe she didn't see it before. "You like Kimiko don't you…"

Jack looked down at the dark bark of the tree; he didn't want Jesse to see his face. "N-no!… Well…. Yeah I kind of- ok I _really_ like her!" Jack covered his face. His eyeliner began to run…

Jesse looked down at the bark as well. She felt horrible. She'd made Jack sad with out even trying for once… but at least now she could say she made a boy cry without even touching him… "I'm sorry…?" She had no idea what to say. What would you say to a person if you accidentally helped brake their heart?

"Sorry won't really help now!" Jack said, still trying to hide his tears. He wasn't full out crying, but he had a few tears streaming down his face.

Maybe it was what Jack had just said, or maybe it was jealousy, but something made Jesse feel a lot less bad for Jack "Sorry wouldn't of helped in the first place! She was never even interested in you!" Jesse yelled. She didn't even care if Kimiko or Raimundo noticed them now, she was angry and most of all jealous.

"I know that!."

"Then why were ya being so rude? I was just trying to be nice, but you had to go and be- be- a jerk!"

Jack stood up "You said so yourself you've never been in love! You have no idea how I feel!"

"Do you seriously think you love her? You barely even know anything about her!" She yelled back at the 'heartbroken' boy. She then reached up to brush her hair out of her face. As her hand rose Jack flinched and fell off the tree branch and onto the damp ground below.

He quickly picked himself up and tried to act like it didn't hurt. He prepared himself to shout something else but couldn't think of anything. "You're right…" He said sadly. He then began to walk back to the normal temple grounds. As he exited the garden Jesse wanted to go after him and apologize, but she couldn't; she was too stubborn. Instead she watched Jack leave and regretted what she had said more and more with each step he took.

------------

"Those two sure love to fight." Kimiko said to Raimundo as they stared at the tree Jack and Jesse had been arguing in.

"So I see." Raimundo said sharply as he turned to stare into Kimiko's eyes. Their faces drew closer until they were kissing one more. Jack and Jesse's plan had made two people very happy, and two others very sad.

------------

Please review! I'll try and update soon!


	6. Can you say uber corny?

Yay! Here's chapter six!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

Summary: Once again Jack is staying at the Xiaolin Temple, but this time so is Jesse. Jack has a major crush on Kimiko, but there are a few things in the way of his "love" like the plot of a certain cowgirl. JessexJack

------------

Jesse laid in her 'bed'. She couldn't sleep; that's how bad she felt. She couldn't even think of a decent way to apologize. _"Sorry wouldn't of helped in the first place!"_ This sentence kept plaguing Jesse. No, it wasn't the bad grammar that got her down, it was the way she yelled it in Jack's face. He must have felt horrible already, but with her screaming it in his face it definitely wasn't helping.

She threw her pillow over her head; she knew he hated her now. The worst part of this was the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head. But on the plus side, maybe he was over Kimiko now…?

Jesse then heard the sound of someone walking outside of her 'room'. She shot up out of her 'bed' to see who it was. She really didn't care who it was, but whoever it be, she was going to get some kind advice on her situation- But of course it was the one person in the world that she dreaded to see-

Jack was carrying a big black luggage bag, which he was having trouble carrying. Jesse looked confused. "Uh, Jack, where ya' goin'?"

Jack set the bag down and turned to Jesse, he was already panting from the ridiculous struggle of walking out of his room with the enormous bag in hand. "Well, it's not like it matters to _you_, but I'm leaving this stupid temple." Little did he know that this meant so much to her.

"You're jokin', right?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sick of this stupid temple." He answered bitterly. "Anyway, I'm evil-"

"No you're not! _I_ know for a fact that you are good!" Jesse shouted.

"Even if that was true it's not like anyone actually wants me here!" He yelled back at the cowgirl.

"We're your friends!" Jesse pled, this time a bit quieter. She didn't want to wake the others.

Jack looked away from Jesse "Yeah, sure…" He then looked her straight in the eyes, her face told him what she was unable to say, but he had to make sure he was reading her right "Give me one _real_ reason why I should stay at the Xiaolin Loser's Temple." Jesse wavered on telling him, but couldn't force the words out. She looked away and Jack assumed his answer. "That's what I thought." He said as picked the bag up again and started to walk away. He actually thought that Jesse might miss him if he left, now he thought he was wrong.

As he walked away Jesse felt even worse than before. Without even thinking she ran up to Jack. "You can't go because I like you!" She shouted desperately. They were now outside of the temple so they didn't have the threat of waking up the others.

Jack's jaw hung low. She didn't just say what he thought he heard. "Uh, what did you just say?" He asked nervously.

Jesse's face went bright red. It was hard forcing herself to say it once, and have him not mention how he feels, but now he wanted her to repeat it even though she _still_ didn't know how he felt. "Just forget it…" She mumbled sadly. She then turned away and began her walk back to the temple.

For once in his life Jack was sure of something, that Jesse _"liked"_ him. That one little sentence that she uttered with such passion turned the way Jack thought of her into something totally new. She gave Jack a chance in being good and found something better than a new ally- a true friend. Now, if Jack gave her that same opportunity, maybe, just maybe, he'd get something better than a friend. "Jesse, will you give me a chance?" Jack shouted as he ran up to the cowgirl. It had taken Jack a few moments to decide what he truly wanted and Jesse was walking away from him the entire time.

Jesse blinked and shook the hopeful thoughts out of her head. "What're ya' talking about?" She asked when Jack finally reached her. He was breathless, but that wasn't going to stop him form doing the one thing he ran across the temple grounds to do- he rapped his hands around Jesse and passionately kissed her. At first Jesse was shocked beyond belief- actually she was shocked until Jack pulled away. Now they both were breathless. "Oh, that's what ya' meant…" She mumbled her face quickly turning red.

Jack smiled at the suddenly shy girl "I know you kind of like me, I think I kind of like you- Well I know I _like_ you, but, well- I know I like you more than a normal friend and-" This time Jesse kissed Jack, but only to shut him up.

She pulled away "Jack don't worry, we'll just give this a chance. Maybe it'll work, things can always change ya know."

------------

Short and corny? Yes, why yes this chapter truly is, but there's gonna be another chapter! GASP! I just NEED some ideas for the next chapter! Or else I'll have to think of something! And do you know what happens when I THINK? I get ideas… stupid ideas… So some help would be nice, and any feed back at all is most appreciated! Thanks!

Now please review!


End file.
